


Rise and fall

by bevin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kiba - Freeform, Kidnapped Naruto, Kidnapping, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Naruto and Kiba brotherly fanfiction .





	

Kiba's   
pov

Naruto and I are actually a lot alike both determined , protective , carefree ,headstrong , loyal , and humorous . To be honest, I've always seen Naruto as a little brother I'm not sure if he see's me as a big brother but I hope so . I always tease Naruto or put him down it was never intentional no that was the last thing I ever wanted to do . I guess it's because I never let anyone in and never made many friends but the second that I met Naruto he was determined to be my friend and I guess that scared me so I was defensive and insulted him . I could tell I was going too far and I felt guilty but I couldn't stop my stupid ego wouldn't allow it . Yet after all, I had put him through all the pain , humiliating , neglect , and harsh comments he still insisted on being my friend and I was left in wonder of how one could endure so much yet still be nice and friendly towards me . He must be a fool , dense or just that forgiving either way I was left envious because his actions are ... just so Naruto . There isn't a word for Naruto because he's just so pure , forgiving , determined , protective , mischievous , and selfless . Naruto is one of a kind I wish everyone could see that but people are too foolish and blinded to see what I see. 

It had been two whole weeks since I had last seen Naruto , two whole weeks !! The last time I had even seen him was at the Chunin Exams gosh I had been such a jerk if I could only take that day back . I had actually hurt Naruto physically and mentally I remember calling him a failure and many other names and he looked at me as if I had struck him his eyes held so much pain and sadness that it was unbearable . His bright blue crystal eyes that held a natural spark of defiance visibly dulled . I had beaten him till he was withering in pain on the floor and I was mentally cursing him as he defiantly struggled to get up again . WHY COULDNT HE JUST STAY DOWN ?!! Didn't he see that I didn't want to hurt him ? He was forcing himself to get up after he had been brutally hurt how dare he do this to himself he was scaring everyone to death !! Nerveless he had won he had beaten me fairly and I was left with the guilt of what I had done . As I had realized the severity my actions had caused I know I hurt Naruto more then he was letting on . Naruto then ran out of the Chunin Exams refusing medical attention and that was it that was the last time I had seen Naruto in two weeks . 

I had looked for him ever since but haven't found him no one has and that worried me to no end . I went to the training grounds and practiced aiming kunai at targets for about an hour before I decided I needed help finding Naruto . 

Naruto's  
pov

It had been two whole weeks since I've been kidnapped I bet no one's noticed or cared I thought bitterly . As I was dwelling on my thoughts I suddenly had a flashback of when I got kidnapped .

 

Flashback 

I had just ran out of the Chunin Exams tears in my dull blue eyes I can't believe Kiba would do this to me he hurt me not only physically but emotionally . His insults hurt the most they numbed the physical abuse but what hurt the most was that I consider Kiba as a big brother not that Kiba would ever consider me as a brother . So I ran and ran and ran away from the hurt , away from my sorrowful existence . Kiba was right I am a failure , I'll never become Hokage so why do I even try ? I ended up in the forest not noticing some of the villagers following me .Exhaustion finally got to me and I crumpled to the ground in a heap . Suddenly I heard a twig snap and I quickly looked in front of me to see a dark haired male villager . I was about to get up and run but I suddenly felt a high voltage shock from behind . I was about to scream but a gag was stuffed in my mouth . I was kicked to the ground by the two villagers I saw as they brought out cable wire when I suddenly realized they are going to restrain me with the cable wire . I struggled as much as I could fearful of what they would do to me I soon found struggling only lead to getting beaten . The cable wire restrained my wrists legs and ankles . I spat the gag out quickly

'' HELP!!!'' I yelled .

I was slapped in the face and the gag was forcefully shoved in my mouth again making sure my silent pleas weren't heard . Seeing as I wouldn't shut up a piece of duct tape was literally smacked over my mouth. The villagers grinned at their handy work before finally speaking .

'' Demon you're going to die a slow and torturous death don't worry we will make sure of it .'' 

Oh great, I thought sarcastically rolling my eyes at how many times I've heard that threat before . I was hit in the back of my head with a club everything went black my eyes rolled into the back of my head . 

End of flashback 

Since then I have endured a lot of torture I haven't been fed or given water my throat felt as dry as the desert . Every night I was left in the forest they would go home then come back in the morning to torture me more .I haven't been able to talk since I was captured and my jaw hurt . I want to die the pains to unbearable and I know no ones looking for me . The two villagers came back and dragged me by my restrained and chaffed wrists to a giant willow tree. A rope was thrown over a sturdy branch looping into a knot the rope dangled and they tied the end tightly around my neck before I was lifted up off the ground . Finally the end of my suffering I thought as my air supply was cut off. My vision started to blur with black spots .

NARUTO , NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU ?!!!''someone yelled.

T-that sounded like Kiba .

'' NARUTO !!!!'' Kiba yelled again this time it seemed closer less distant . 

I faintly remember falling before everything went black.

Kiba's  
pov

I got all of Naruto's friends together which consisted of Sakura , Kakashi , Iruka , Ino , Hinata , Choji, Lee , Sai and even Sasuke came to help . I swear if Naruto isn't okay someone will pay and ill make sure of that no one is allowed to hurt someone I see as a little brother ! I only wish Naruto could see how many people care about him I don't think Naruto knows how many people would die without him me included . Akamaru led us to Naruto's location and I couldn't help but to have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach . We ended up in the forest when Akamaru started running he must have a trail I thought . 

 

''NARUTO , NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU ?!!!'' I screamed .

The trail led to a willow tree I looked up and wished I hadn't I gasped in shock . Naruto whom I see as a little brother was hanging by a rope from his neck . Gagged with duct tape and cloth , wrists tied behind his back ankles restrained . He had bruises everywhere painting a black and blue canvas on his deathly pale skin . His once spiky golden locks of hair now hung limply around his face no longer holding its golden tint . Serious burns marred his chest and arms . Naruto's already unhealthily skinny body had ribs and bones almost protruding out it was obvious he hadn't been fed . His arms now as thin as twigs , and lastly was a deep and ragged cut mark was on his arms . But what scared me the most was his once lively eyes now looked dull and lifeless as if he had given up . 

'' NARUTO !!!'' I screamed as I threw a kunai at the rope catching Naruto bridal style . 

Quickly I untied the cable wire off his wrists and ankles , took off the remaining rope off his neck , and carefully peeled off the tape and gag . I was enraged how dare they do this to him !! Checking for a pulse I was relieved when I found one faint as it may be a pulse is a pulse .I turned to Naruto's friends 

'' Teach Naruto's kidnappers a lesson while I bring him to the hospital '' I said .

They nodded while Sasuke had a murderous glint in his eyes I grinned before taking Naruto to the hospital . 

Just hang on Naruto 

Naruto's  
pov

Light that's all I saw a light in a void of darkness where am I ? The last thing I remember is ...... oh ... am I dead ? I followed the light and saw my parents they looked shocked to see me .

 

'' N - Naruto ?'' My dad asked cautiously .

 

'' Naruto what are you doing here ! You can't be here if you are then that means your..... your . Nooo, Naruto you're needed you can't be here your friends will be devastated !!'' Mom said .

'' I died mom I can't go back '' I replied .

They gasped in shock dad looked angry while mom looked sad . I ran to them and hugged them before I started fading .

'' W-what's happening ?!'' I yelled 

Why can't I just be reunited with my parents ?They smiled sadly before answering .

''You're returning to the land of the living we love you ''

With that, my eyes fluttered open and I was met with Kiba's worried eyes .

 

Kiba's  
pov

The moment Naruto flat lined I wished for it to be a nightmare a nightmare would be better than this anything would be better than this .This is all my fault ! They tried to bring him back to live but the strain his body had endured was just too much I started crying hysterically I just lost a brother . 

''Time of death 7:36 PM''

No...no..no ..this can't be happening .

Dammit Naruto wake up are you this determined to leave us ?! JUST WAKE UP!

And just like that Naruto's eyes snapped open as if he had read my thoughts .

'' K- k - ...Kiba why .... are y-you crying ?'' whispered Naruto .

'' Naruto you ...... almost ..died'' I said while hugging him tightly scared to let go .

'' So'' Such a simple word but it was enough to set me off. 

My eyes widened Naruto didn't think anyone would care if he died ?

 

''Are you freaking serious Naruto?! You almost died and all you say is So? Are you that dense and that stupid ? You had everyone so scared even Sasuke came to find you !! Naruto I was so scared .... your heart ... it stopped for two whole minutes !!'' I screamed .

'' I ... I'm sorry .. I .. I thought you hated me ''Naruto said sadly.

'' Hate you ? Naruto I don't hate you ... I'm sorry I made it seem like I hated you it's just you always want to be my friend . I have trouble letting people in and I see you more like a brother and I didn't know how you would react . Then I hurt you at the Chunin Exams, by the way, I'm really sorry for that I wasn't trying to really hurt you . When I heard you went missing I was scared to death I'm just happy I found you in time .'' I confessed .

'' Thanks, Kiba I see you as an older brother ''Naruto said.

'' Kiba when I flat-lined I - I saw my parents I didn't want to wake up I lost my only family again '' Cried Naruto I rubbed his back comfortingly .

'' I'm glad you woke up before you died , I know this must be hard for you but just remember your not alone. Think of me as your family ''I replied

''Thanks Kiba '' 

'' No problem '' I grinned .

From this moment on they never had to worry about being lonely because they would always have each other.


End file.
